


Morning

by OrphanCricket



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanCricket/pseuds/OrphanCricket
Summary: a typical saturday morning





	Morning

“Morning.”

By the sound of his voice Yuuri could tell Victor was having a good day.  
“Morning,” he replied, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

“I see you already started with breakfast.”

Viktor grinned sheepishly. “You were taking too long.”

There was coffee, fresh bread and a large jug of orange juice placed between them. Viktor had developed a taste for croissants and had almost finished both of them. Yuuri didn’t mind. He was glad Viktor was eating again after having neglected it during the last week. A nasty cold had left him bedridden and Yuuri knew how much he hated being stuck inside. So he was glad they could share a meal outside on the porch again like they used to.

Once he was comfortably seated, he reached for the bread basket. The sun was warm on his skin and promised a beautiful summer day.  
“We should do something today,” he suggested.

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“I don’t know. Take a walk? We could go down to the beach?”

Usually that would immediately raise Viktor’s mood but this time he only squinted his eyes at him.  
“Don’t be lazy,” he said, the tone of his voice somewhere between scolding and mocking. “We have a lot of training to do. We should go to the rink before even thinking about doing anything else.”

Yuuri’s heart sank.  
“Can’t we just relax for once? It’s Saturday. And I could really use some rest.”

Viktor chuckled.  
“Alright,” he said then quickly added, “I’ll give you thirty minutes to finish your food, how’s that sound?”  
He laughed at the other’s expression.

Yuuri put another heaped spoon of sugar into his coffee to spite him.

“You’ll get fat,” was the expected response.

Yuuri looked down at himself and sighed. “Yeah, I know, I take after my father.”

Viktor’s face suddenly lit up.  
“Let’s go visit them again some time. It’s been ages since we’ve last seen them.”

Yuuri took his time spreading butter and jam onto a slice of bread. “I’d love that,” he said quietly.

“And I miss Hasetsu too,” Viktor continued. “We could take a vacation there if you so feel like relaxing.”

“Sounds nice,” Yuuri replied, carefully cutting the bread into little pieces.  
It really had been a while since he had been home, he thought. One of Yuko’s daughters - although he couldn’t remember which one - had sent him pictures from last year’s summer festival he hadn’t been able to attend. The lights and fireworks had been wonderful. Even on a photo.

Viktor’s chuckle interrupted his train of thoughts.  
“Remember when we got wasted and I you were mumbling someone else’s name and I got really jealous?”

Yuuri snorted. “And next day I found you on a rooftop. Doing yoga. Naked.”

“And you joined me.”

They both burst into laughter.

Yuuri hid his face in his hands. “I wish Yakov hadn’t seen the pictures.”  
And he wouldn’t have, he thought, if Pichit had had a little more self control and not immediately posted them all over his social media.

“I think I still have them saved somewhere,” Viktor grinned and earned a panicked look that made him laugh.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “They’re for private use only.”

Yuuri almost choked. He turned around at the other people in their vicinity, hoping they hadn’t overheard. Fortunately, they were either too preoccupied with their food and newspapers or hard of hearing. Or they had long since gotten used to it.  
He returned to his coffee and carefully sipped it. It was way too sweet.

“By the way,” Viktor started again after a moment of peaceful silence. “Have you heard anything from Yurio? He should really come visit more often”

Yuuri gave him a long look, weighing his words.  
“He was here yesterday.”

“Ouh.”  
Viktor dropped his gaze and didn’t say anything for a long while.

Yuuri cut up an apple and placed the pieces on Viktor’s plate.  
While he did that a nurse emerged from the hall.

“Mr. Nikiforov?”  
They both turned.

She was one of the newer employees, her long hair twisted into a ponytail, her uniform bright and neatly pressed. Unfortunately, her name had slipped his mind.

“Your physical therapy is about to start.”

Yuuri nodded his head. “Ah yes, thank you. I’ll be right there.”  
He heaved himself out of the chair, barely suppressing a groan when a sharp twinge raced across his spine. The young girl stepped forward to support him up but immediately stopped in her tracks when he waved her away.

“How’s your knee today?” she asked instead to break the slightly uncomfortable silence.

“Much better, thank you,” Yuuri lied.  
He reached for the crutches the girl handed him and managed a thankful smile. The nurse nodded and after making sure he could stand on his own returned inside.

Before Yuuri followed her he made his way around the table and, despite his aching back, leaned down to where Viktor was sitting in his wheelchair and kissed his cheek.  
“It won’t take long. Behave, okay?”

Viktor snickered. “We’ll see,” he said with a smirk.  
Seconds later it changed into a genuine smile.  
“I thought about another routine we could skate together,” he said. “Want me to show you later?”

Yuuri’s chest constricted painfully but he was used to it.  
“Can’t wait,” he said. “But finish your breakfast first.”

Viktor looked down onto his plate. “Right.”

Yuuri knew he had already forgotten about it.

Before he turned away, Viktor looked up at him again and his eyes were as bright as always.  
“Love you,” he said quietly.

Yuuri smiled. “Love you, too.”


End file.
